World War II
In the normal timeline, World War II was a global war that lasted from 1939 to 1945. In the alternate timeline, World War II was a conflict from 1931-1947, which ended in a stalemate. The vast majority of the world-including all the Great Powers-split into two main alliances: the Axis and the Allies. However, in this alternate universe, neither side gained an advantage and eventually fought to a stalemate, and eventually a ceasefire. This ceasefire abruptly ended with the Japanese invasion of the USSR in 1940 and the sinking of the RMS Eden that same year. From that point forward, World War II was a full-scale war in which both the Allies and the Imperial Japanese Empire fought tooth and nail to destroy each other, culmilating in Operation Downfall in 1946. Background On September 18, 1931, a more advanced Imperial Japanese Emprie deployed the Kwangtung Army to invade Manchuria. In August of 1933, Adolf Hitler was assassinated in a coup kick-started by "traitorous separatists" (later revealed to be militants loyal to a cult known as the Church of Raven). With the ensuing civil against the Nazis in 1939, numerous events that would have occurred in the normal timeline of World War II, particularly the Nazi invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, never happened. With Hitler gone, another radical Nazi official, Pascal Hacke, took his place. The Nazis vowed to retaliate against the separatists that killed Hitler. The result was the German Civil War that raged between the Nazis, the Free German Militia, and the Raven separatists, all fighting in a three-front civil war to reform Germany and destroy the Nazi regime. At around the same time, Hacke blamed the Jews for kick-starting the assassination, accusing Jews of feeding "propaganda" to the separatists responsible for Hitler's assassination. Henceforth, an alternate Holocaust transpired, one that saw a higher death toll than the Holocaust that occurred in the old timeline. On July 7, 1937, the Second Sino-Japanese War started with Japan invading the rest of the Republic of China. Meanwhile, the Soviet Union, West Rome and England sent troops and equipment to support the Second United Front, an alliance between the Chinese Nationalist Party and the Communist Party of China (CPC) against Imperial Japan. Hoping to cripple the foreign support for China, Imperial Japanese sleeper agents infiltrated the USSR, West Rome and other countries, leading to a series of terrorist attacks against the Russians, West Romans, and the British on December 7, 1941 (These terrorist attacks replaced Pearl Harbor). In response, Great Britian, West Rome and the Soviet Union declared war on Japan simultaneously. Days later, Japan invaded the Soviet Union, kicking off the Second Russo-Japanese War. Japan soon began closing down the waters around the country and Occupied China, practicing unrestricted submarine warfare against American and British ships daring to cross into the Orient. The most notorious incident was the sinking of the RMS Eden on February 3, 1940, in which a Japanese midget submarine ambushed the ship as it was carrying both Chinese refugees and foreigners fleeing the nation from China to the United States. About 900 people died in the sinking, many of them family members of prominent members of the West Roman government. World War II had officially begun. Major Theaters of War *Japanese Theater *Chinese Theater *European Theater (Includes German Civil War). *American Theater (American Homefront) Major battles Chinese Theater *Siege of Nanking *Battle of Peking European Theater NOTE: This includes the events of the German Civil War, in addition to the Second Russo-Japanese War. *Battle of Kamchatka *Siege of Moscow *Battle of St. Petersburg *Operation Bluebird *Battle of Seelow Heights *Siege of Hamburg *Siege of Berlin Pacific Theater *Operation Red Star *Battle of Midway Island *Battle of Iwo Jima *Battle of Leyte Gulf *Battle of the Coral Sea *Battle for the Philippines *Battle of Okinawa *Second Russo-Japanese War *Operation Downfall *Battle of Keelval Island Homefront Theater NOTE: This includes both America, the USSR, and the UK *December 7, 1941 Terrorist Attacks *Hunt for Sugano Yasuhiko *Operation Stingray Points of Divergence *Hitler is assassinated prior to the Holocaust, therefore delaying the Holocaust a whole several years from its original start date (January 30, 1933). The Holocaust begins instead on December 12, 1940, under Pascal Hacke, Adolf Hitler's successor. *Operation Downfall happens. *The Allied Powers launch Operation Pegasus, a coordinated effort similar to the Underground Railroad to help Jews escape death at the hands of the Nazi regime. *Imperial Japan executes a series of terrorist attacks against West Rome and England on December 7, 1941, instead of attacking Pearl Harbor. *The USSR is not invaded by Germany, but the USSR invades Japan instead. *Pascal Hacke, Hitler's successor, is the one who authorizes the Holocaust on December 12, 1939, not Hitler (as he was killed by this point). *A civil war between the Nazis and anti-Nazi rebels occurs in the wake of Hitler's assassination. *The Hitler Youth is incorporated into the Nazi German Armed Forces as part of the war effort during the German Civil War, as an augmentation of the Nazi German Army until the end of the civil war. Category:Alternate history conflicts Category:Conflicts